1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include batteries, for example secondary batteries, that are repeatedly charged during operation of the electronic devices. As a number of times a secondary battery is discharged and recharged increases, a capacity of the secondary battery gradually decreases. With each charge cycle, a life of a battery of an electronic device decreases. Due to the decrease in the life of the battery, an initial battery capacity can no longer be attained after a large number of charging cycles. With a continual reduction in a capacity of a battery, a power, an operating time, and stability of the electronic device may become compromised. Accordingly, the battery may need to be replaced with a replacement battery.
To determine an estimated time to replace the battery, a state of health (SOH) of the battery may be estimated.